Un deseo de sueños rotos
by YumiSebby
Summary: {NaruSasu} "Simplemente somos adictos a todo aquello que nos destruye, y a mí me destruía él. Pero también me hacía feliz. Y no podía luchar contra ello. No porque no pudiese, sino porque no quería. Él era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, mi jefe y mi amante, en aquellas noches oscuras en las que escuchaba palabras de amor vacías."
1. Una nueva mañana

Cuando abro los ojos, lo único que me hace compañía son los rayos del Sol que entran por la ventana, junto con la suave brisa que acaricia mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. No me sorprende, pero aún así algo hace temblar mi pecho, pero hago todo lo posible para ignorarlo. Abro los ojos y pestañeo varias veces, mientras me levanto -sin importarme mi desnudez- y camino hacia el baño para ducharme y así poder levantarme por completo.

Cuando salgo, sé, por las incesantes llamadas de mi móvil, que he tardado más de una hora, pero aún así no me doy prisa, voy a mi ritmo, lentamente. Aún tengo que ir a mi casa y cambiarme, así que ignoro la vibración de mi móvil y el sonido del Whatsapp, cojo mis pocas pertenencias y sin mirar atrás salgo del hotel.

De camino a mi casa, mi teléfono suena tres veces más, y ahora sí, me permito abrir un mensaje de él.

 **"Buenos días, Naruto. Lo siento, tuve que irme."** \- Una sonrisa rota, con un toque de resignación sale antes de que pueda pensar nada, y hago lo único que puedo hacer: rodar los ojos y, mientras un: **"Trae café"** aparece en la pantalla, lo bloqueo, guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón vaquero.

(...)

Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos del hotel donde había pasado la noche para mi suerte, así que no tardo mucho en simplemente cambiarme de ropa, una americana formal junto con unos pantalones claros y unos zapatos del color de la chaqueta, pero los cómodos, no los otros que me hacen daño en la parte del talón. El teléfono sigue sonando y yo continúo haciendo ruídos sordos. Cojo el maletín, la carpeta con los papeles que anoche se quedaron por comprobar y corro a la empresa.

(...)

-Naruto, te dije que trajeras café.- Es lo que me recibe nada más entrar a mi despacho. Frente a mí está Uchiha Sasuke, mi jefe y mi _mejor amigo_.- ¿No has leído los mensajes? ¿Por qué tampoco has contestado las llamadas?- Tengo que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle "¿Y tú por qué no te has quedado conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca te quedas conmigo luego de usarme?"; pero no digo nada, simplemente suspiro y pido disculpas por algo que ni me importa.

Paso a través de su despacho y paso por la puerta que lleva al mío con Sasuke pisándome los talones.

-¿Has traído los papeles que te dejé ayer por la noche?- Pregunta, su tono tan frío como siempre.

-Sí, he ido a mi casa a cogerlos.- Él no dice nada sobre eso, simplemente asiente con frustración.

 _"Conozco a dos Sasuke; uno el que me acaricia por las noches y me regala bonitas palabras de amor, completamente vacías, y otro totalmente distinto, uno que tiene esposa y me ve como una manera de sacar toda la frustración."_

-Bien, necesito que compruebes las páginas tres y cuatro, también que compruebes el apartado cinco y el doce, porque Gaara me ha llamado, con una propuesta algo mejor.- No respondo, porque no tengo nada que decir, no es que mi opinión importe en absoluto, al fin y al cabo, solo soy un ayudante, aquí no hay amigos.

Abro la carpeta, poniendo en orden todos los documentos y me pongo a comprobar, con la mirada de Sasuke puesta en mí. No dejo que eso me ponga nervioso, no puedo dejar que eso me ponga nervioso después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Nada puede cambiar. Nada va a cambiar.

(...)

El tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo se me ha hecho eterno, por más que pasaba y pasaba folios y folios, no parecía avanzar en nada, las letras se juntaban y no podía distinguir nada, pero finalmente terminé, colocando todo el cúmulo de papeles que necesitaban la firma de Sasuke en su mesa.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- Pregunta.

-No.- Respondo, sin darle muchas vueltas.- Hinata me está esperando.- Miento. Él solo asiente, y no puedo resistir mirarle aquella señal que asoma por su camisa, esa que yo le hice anoche.- Deberías subirte la camisa, no vaya a ser que Sakura vea cosas que... no _quieres.-_ El tono sale impregnado en veneno, tanto que si las palabras tuviesen color, sería de un verde asqueroso y pastoso.


	2. Sonrisa

_¡Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia! Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí el escribirlo (Y también que se os haga realista, que al fin y al cabo, es mi intención en este relato)._

 _Gracias por leer ^-^_

* * *

 **Sonrisa.**

Salgo de la empresa a pasos rápidos, comprobando que he cogido el dinero y no me lo he dejado como otras tantas veces me ha pasado. Miro el reloj mientras entro a la cafetería que hay en frente a nuestro lugar de trabajo, satisfecho de que aún tengo veinte minutos para comer.

 _"Por suerte, he terminado todo y ahora soy libre"-_ Me digo, alzando la mano para que la camarera que está dentro de la barra venga y me atienda, pero antes de pedir, la puerta se abre y Sasuke aparece en la puerta.

-¿No estabas con Hinata?- Comenta despreocupado, sentándose directamente, sin pedir permiso. Su mirada viaja por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir realmente incómodo.

-Ha tenido cosas que hacer, el departamento de Marketing tiene que preparar los últimos retoques antes del lanzamiento.- Invento rápidamente, toqueteando mi teléfono por debajo de la mesa. Él sonríe con suficiencia, como si pudiese leer mi mente, seguro de que miento. Por suerte éste suena, ahorrándome las ganas de salir corriendo.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto, escuchando el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Naruto? S-soy Hinata, quería disculparme, pero debo anular de de esta tarde,- por muy extraño que suene, mi cuerpo acaba de desprender una increíble paz al no verme forzado a quedar con ella, no es que no me agrade, ella es muy buena chica, pero tiene sentimientos por mí que yo no podría corresponder.- porque tengo una reunión a la que no...- La interrumpo, porque la camarera está llegando a mi mesa y porque no quiero tener conversaciones de éste tipo delante de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, lo entiendo. Aunque...- Muerdo mi lengua y obligo a mi boca forzar las palabras- tenía muchas ganas de pasar contigo la tarde.- Cuando mi mirada pasa por Sasuke, está mirando por la ventana, sin cambio de expresión alguno. No dejo que eso me haga sentir mal.

-Muchas gracias, N-Naruto.- Sé, incluso sin tenerla delante, que está sumamente sonrojada.

-Adiós, Hinata.- Me despido, colgando segundos después el teléfono y volviendo a jugar con él otra vez, entre mis manos.

Ahora sí, Sasuke vuelve la cabeza hacia mí, con su sonrisa de superioridad. Al principio, cuando empezaba a sentirse extraño frente a Sasuke, podía quedarse mirando esa sonrisa por horas, con una sonrisa de pleno idiota; la adoraba. Ahora, cuando todo se está cayendo a pedazos, la detesta. La detesta tanto como se odia a sí mismo por haber caído por alguien que jamás le seguirá, que le obligará a guardar el dolor de un corazón roto sobre sus desnudos hombros.

-¿Qué?- La ferocidad en su voz no altera al pelinegro, solo se encoje de hombros.

-Deberíais salir ya.- Las palabras atraviesan a Naruto, pero no lo demuestra. Solo hace un gesto de desdén y niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero atarme a nadie.- Miente, para voltear a la camarera, que pregunta qué es lo que desean tomar, mientras escucha un extraño _'crack'_ a la altura de su pecho, pero aparentemente, solo él lo escucha, porque nadie más parece inmutarse. ¿Su corazón se ha roto un poco más? ¿Era eso posible? Le da absolutamente igual, no va a ser la típica persona que se lamente porque su mejor amigo no lo ame, no en público, al menos. Él no es así. Mientras sonríe, mostrando sus blancos dientes -aunque... sus ojos no tienen brillo alguno-, siente que la mirada de su mejor amigo no lo ha abandonado en ningún instante.

-¡Yo quiero Ramen!- Se estiraza un poco más, intentando ponerse más rígido.

-¿Cómo no?- El sarcasmo en las palabras de Sasuke no lo sorprende, así que ataca de la misma manera.

-¡Oh, y déjame adivinar, tú vas a tomar... 'café solo, porque no me gusta lo dulce'!- Intenta decir, con una voz más parecida a la de Sasuke, y cuando éste asiente a la camarera, sonríe con suficiencia.- ¿Ves? Te conozco mejor que nadie.- Y no deberían retorcerle esas palabras de alguna manera, pero lo hacen.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.- Y Naruto vuelve a mirar por la ventana, perdiéndose un poco, con Sasuke aún mirándolo.


	3. Papeles y dolor

**Papeles y dolor.**

-¡Naruto, lleva estos papeles a la segunda planta!- Me grita Sasuke desde su despacho, su voz traspasando mis oídos, metiéndose directamente en mi cabeza, bailando alrededor de mi cerebro.- Y date prisa.- Exige, mientras voy saliendo por la puerta. Antes de que pueda asentir, él me da la última indicación.- Tenemos una reunión en menos de una hora.

Voy leyendo los papeles mientras camino hacia el ascensor, intentando no pensar en nada que no sea trabajo.

" _Tengo que llevar los papeles a la segunda planta."-_ Me repito mentalmente una, otra y otra vez.- _"O llegaré tarde".-_ Y vuelvo a empezar, tragando el nudo que se empieza a formar.- _"No. No. No. Sonríe. No puedes caer. Tienes que llevar los papeles a la segunda planta. Papeles importantes. Además, tienes una reunión."-_ Me obligo a permanecer frío antes las heridas que se empiezan a abrir en mi cuerpo. Me grito que estoy bien, mintiéndome a mí mismo, aunque ese es el problema. Justo ese. Lo malo de que te mientas a ti mismo es que no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que tú, incluso cuando estás perdido y no te reconoces en el espejo, aún así sabes cuando te estás engañando.

-¡Naruto! Sasuke te está...- Trago y tomo aire repetidas veces, mientras acelero el paso, pero Karin, una chica peliroja que está en la planta de stock, me intercepta antes de que pueda pasar por su lado.- ¿No me has escuchado? Sasuke te está... ¿Estás bien, Naruto?- Asiento, aunque no puedo articular ninguna palabra.- No. No estás bien, estás totalmente pálido y si no fueras tú, se podría decir que vas a llorar.- Y ahí va de nuevo, al parecer soy una roca feliz que no puede sentirse triste nunca, y quizá esa sea la peor parte de fingir que siempre estás bien aunque haya algo que te rompa por dentro.

Para mi suerte, ella no insiste más luego de que le diga que en verdad estoy un poco enfermo, y me avisa de que el teme me está buscando. Me da igual. Dejo los papeles en el tercer despacho de la segunda planta, tomo el ascensor y entro a mi despacho sin ni siquiera mirarlo. No puedo hacerlo, cada vez que lo veo sus palabras resuenan en mi mente, desgarrándome, a pesar de que me prometí ser fuerte.

" _Está bien tenerte. Eres como mi máquina personal para el estrés y la ansiedad."_

-¿No me has escuchado las tres veces que te he llamado al móvil, Usuratonkachi?- Su tono borde me saca de mi mundo, golpeándome contra la realidad, aunque no sé cuál es peor. Niego.

-Me dejé aquí el teléfono.- Hace una mueca, extrañado, quizá porque no le he contestado algo típico de mí, pero la verdad es que me siento cansado y aburrido de todo. Sobretodo de Sasuke.

Y entonces, de la nada, cierra la puerta de mi despacho, tomando el pomo color metal con suavidad para que no haga ningún ruido, y antes de que pueda pestañear ya está frente a mí, su mano en mi cintura y odio que eso se sienta tan bien. Quiero alejarme, retroceder y decirle que, en un año y medio, ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda. Que volvamos a ser amigos -pues si bien aún sería doloroso porque yo estoy enamorado del idiota de Sasuke-, porque sería lo mejor para los dos. ¿No tiene él acaso a Sakura?

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta, su voz suave me acaricia como si se tratase de una brisa de primavera que te hace sentir embelesado por unos segundos.

-Nada.- Miento, totalmente acostumbrado.

-Mientes.- Y a pesar de que todo el mundo confía en mi sonrisa y en mis _'estoy bien',_ Sasuke, quien ha estado conmigo por más años de los que puedo contar, jamás se las ha creído, mirando a través de ellas, como si fuesen puertas que lleva a mi alma rota.

 _¿Cómo le digo que la razón de mi sufrimiento es él, aunque lo niegue?_

-Nada de verdad, solo me siento algo enfermo.

El frunce el ceño, y empieza a acariciar mi mejilla.

Mi corazón se sigue quebrando, pero eso es lo que tiene Sasuke, que es como una especie de droga para mí, y aún sabiendo que no habrá nada que me dañe más, no puedo dejarlo ir, quizá por la amistad que nos ha unido por tantos años, quizá por mis sentimientos que tengo hacia él o quizá... porque él hace esto; viene con su sonrisa de ángel que le sale cuando lo desea, con sus mimos y sus palabras vacías para luego darte una patada en la cara.

Me alejo.

-Naruto...

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Además, ¿no teníamos una reunión? Tenemos que dejarlo todo bien, Sasuke, que dentro de poco saldrá el nuevo producto y no puede haber ningún fallo.- Sueno tan seguro que ni yo mismo me lo creo. Él asiente, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me besa. Un beso suave, no uno demandante tan típico de él.

-Como quieras, Usuratonkachi.

 _¿Cómo le digo que la razón de mi sufrimiento es él, aunque lo niegue? ¿Y cómo le explico que, a pesar de todo, él es el único que ha podido salvarme?_


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos.**

La reunión se puede resumir en dos simples palabras: Baile y presentación. Esto es lo que acordamos después de más de horas encerrados en una sala diminuta de pareces beige claro, asfixiante y unas sillas bastante incómodas. Así que no me sorprendo cuando Sasuke, a los dos días, me da una tarjeta con el nombre del lugar donde se celebrará todo y me dice que me encargue de que todo salga perfecto.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, ya que normalmente de eso se encarga el departamento de publicidad. Él se encoje de hombros, como si todo eso fuese algo banal. Ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Es algo muy, muy importante. Y a pesar de que eres un dobe, no puedo confiar en nadie más cuando se trata de cosas de tal vitalidad.- Y sale por la puerta de mi despacho, llevándose la luz que lo ha iluminado por unos segundos, dejándome una tarjeta blanca con líneas grises en los bordes, donde hay un número de teléfono y una dirección.

(…)

Horas más tarde, estoy saliendo de un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, con una fecha y una hora. Así que nada más salir, llamó a Sasuke.

-Ya está todo listo.- Digo, y no espero respuesta, pero él parece aturdido.- ¿Sasuke?

-¿Ya está listo el qué, Naruto?- Sé que si lo tuviese enfrente, esta sería una de esas ocasiones en las que lo querría golpear.

-¡El asunto del baile, Sasuke! Se hará en " _Dreamer"_ , en la cuarta y quinta planta, el viernes 22, por la noche, sobre las 7 de la tarde.- Recito, mientras leo todo lo que he apuntado en el papel.

-Oh... eso... Vale.- Y cuelga, dejándome aturdido, con el teléfono en la mano y mi mente en cualquier parte donde esté Sasuke.

" _¿Por qué siempre es tan extraño? ¿Por qué nunca me deja entrar en él?"_

(…)

Dejo que el mayor me arrastre, como si fuese un huracán y yo me dejase llevar por el viento que me tira hacia él. Aún consciente de que eso solo hace más que dañarme, dejo que su sonrisa y un _'¿quieres que hagamos algo esta tarde?'_ me guíe por el lado del que debería alejarme, porque no sé cuanto más podré resistir. Pero hay algo en la manera en lo que ha dicho que me llama la atención, no ha sido demandante, como es típico de él, no, ha sido con una duda real, como si de verdad se tratase de una invitación.

-Vale.- Es lo único que puedo decir, mientras veo como recoge sus cosas. Bajamos en ascensor, con un silencio muerto rodeándonos a ambos.

-¿Vas a ir al baile, verdad?- Pregunta, sus ojos oscuros puestos en mí. Intento no enfocarme en ellos, pero esos ojos me llevan a la perdición desde hace muchos años.

-No lo sé.- Susurro, porque es la verdad. Quiero ir, debo ir, lo sé, porque soy uno de los responsables de esa presentación, pero sé quién más va a ir, y no tengo ganas de salir aún más demacrado esa noche, mientras Sakura está con Sasuke, sonriente, dulce y brillante, como siempre. Y eso es lo peor, no puedo odiar a la chica, fuimos -somos- algo así como amigos, ya que ella siempre estaba con Sasuke y yo siempre estaba con él también, así que en alguna parte del camino, ella empezó a hablar conmigo, yo la seguía y acabábamos riéndonos del pelinegro, pero yo no podía ignorar lo que sentía y aunque era doloroso y agotador tener que fingir tanto tiempo, nunca he estado dispuesto a perder a mi mejor amigo, ni a odiar a alguien que no se lo merece; porque aunque me fastidia, Sakura es una buena chica.

" _Pero aún así, sigues a Sasuke, en cosas que solo debería hacer con ella"_

-¡Naruto!- Gritan a mi lado y yo salto de mi lugar. Es Sasuke, que ya está fuera del ascensor. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí?- ¡Sal, venga! ¿En qué mundo estás, Usuratonkachi? Te has perdido completamente por unos segundos.

" _Llevo perdido muchos años, Sasuke."_

-Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algo importante.- Lo sigo hasta los aparcamientos, situados debajo del edificio.

-Pensar mucho es malo.- No digo nada ante eso, aunque lo único que quiero es asentir y decir algo como ' _lo sé, yo me suelo destruir de esa forma.'_

Me monto en el coche, al lado del asiento del conductor, aunque él no me lo ha dicho.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda pensar nada.

Él me mira, con ese brillo intenso que siempre está ahí cuando me mira, pero hay algo más. Algo que no puedo descifrar, que se esconde en lo más oculto. Pero solo por unos segundos, porque tras un parpadeo, eso se ha ido lejos.

-A mi casa. Sakura nos ha invitado a cenar a ambos, para celebrar.- Y veo como, aún a la gran velocidad del coche, todo empieza a amontonarse a mi alrededor, cayéndose sutilmente segundos más tarde.


	5. Cena

**Cena.**

El resto del camino no hablo, no puedo articular palabra alguna, miles de ellas bailando entre mis cuerdas vocales, otras tantas arpadas en mi garganta. Sasuke no deja de lanzarme miradas durante todo lo que resta de camino, y ahora sí puedo leer aquello que se ocultaba en la sombra de su brillo. _Lo siento._ Y en parte es increíble, porque no hay persona más orgullosa que el Uchiha, pero aún así eso no resulta de ningún consuelo.

Una gran casa de tres plantas me recibe cuando me bajo del coche, con una bonita puerta de madera tras cruzar la reja de metal. No miro hacia atrás para ver si el pelniegro me sigue, ni siquiera cuando me llama por mi nombre.

-¡Naruto!- Susurra, y tengo certeza de que si Sakura no se encontrara en casa, él me estaría gritando, porque su tono es ese que usa cuando está al borde, ese que produce que minutos más tarde, a pesar de nuestra edad, se lance encima de mí y me golpee, como si fuésemos niños pequeños.

Y a pesar de todo, llamo al timbre, haciendo de tripas corazón, colocándome todas mis corazas para dejar que esta noche no me afecte en lo más mínimo.

Pero nada más verla allí, con un bonito delantal color rosa pastel con flores llamativas, su pelo rosa chicle cayendo sobre sus hombros, con un bonito vestido negro, que me doy cuenta de que esta es la familia de Sasuke. La real.

-Oh, ¡Bienvenidos!- Nos mira a ambos, con una gran sonrisa. Ella es así, cálida y cariñosa. Y me encantaría odiarla por ello, pero no puedo. Más que a ella, me odio a mí mismo, por todo lo que le estoy haciendo, pero enamorarme de mi mejor amigo.- ¿No has traído a Hinata, Naruto?- Mira a Sasuke, una vez que ya hemos entrado en la casa y vamos hacia el salón. Yo niego con la cabeza, extrañado, intentando prestar atención a lo que ocurre frente a mis ojos y no a las ganas que tengo de salir corriendo de aquí.

-No, ¿por qué iba a traerla?- Pregunto, tomando asiento.

-¿No le dijiste que la invitación era para ambos, Sasuke?

Quiero reír, de forma sarcástica, por supuesto. No, no le ha dicho nada, incluso a mí no me ha dicho nada de esto, hasta que ya prácticamente estábamos aquí.

Él se encoje de hombros, su expresión frío tan dura como siempre.

-Se me olvidó.- Se excusa, y puedo decir que es una total mentira.

-Eres un desastre, Sasu-kun.- Tengo que apartar la mirada cuando ella se acerca a él, con tanto cariño que podría quedarme ciego. Y todo lo que escucho de fondo es el sonido de un beso, un beso que me devasta por dentro.

" _Fuerte. Fuerte. Fuerte"-_ Me repito.

Pero otro susurro, empieza a aparecer, haciéndose más y más grande. Las palabras hacen eco de nuevo, con la voz de Sasuke.

" _Está bien tenerte. Eres como mi máquina personal para el estrés y la ansiedad."_

-¿Sakura, quieres que te ayude a algo?- Grito, con ella caminando hacia la cocina.- ¡Puedo preparar Ramen!- E incluso a mí me sorprende mi capacidad de permanecer de píe cuando prácticamente estoy muerto en el suelo.

-Naruto... Lo siento.- Sasuke posa una mano en mi hombro derecho, susurrando en mi oído, y yo doy un paso adelante, alejándome de él.

-No.- Voy a la cocina, donde Sakura me recibe como siempre, con una gran sonrisa. -¡Voy a preparar Ramen!- Me tomo la total libertad de coger el pequeño paquete y empezar a prepararlo, sin esperar invitación.

Pero aunque intento tener mi mente fuera de ello, estar en esta casa ya me hace daño, ver la vida de Sakura y Sasuke en familia, ya me destruye. Entonces, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

E intento convencerme de que es por Sasuke. Pero solo por nuestra amistad.

" _Pero sabes que no solo es por eso"_

No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que ésta será una de las noches más larga de toda mi vida.


	6. Desbordado

**Desvordado.**

Y no sé en qué momento todo se vino abajo. No sé en qué momento empecé a cansarme de esto, de ser su segunda opción, de ser aquello que solo " _usaba_ " cuando no había nada más, de ser aquella _"cosa/persona"_ que siempre estaba en su sombra, a pesar de que siempre decía que era su mejor amigo. Y es que si bien Sasuke siempre me había demostrado que era sumamente importante para él, nunca había dicho nada similar con palabras, no al menos, sin retractarse segundos más tarde, como si al decir una palabra de cariño o un simple "lo siento" el mundo fuese a explotar.

Pero yo estaba cansado. Muy cansado. De todo.

Ni siquiera sé cuando nuestra extraña relación empezó, pero cuando me había dado cuento ya estaba atrapado en una telaraña inmensa que atrapaba mi corazón en una espesa seda blanca que no lo dejaba ser libre. Y ahí estaba yo, pegado y dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, sin saber cómo salir de ello.

Sasuke era la araña, que quizá sin intención alguna, me atrapó sin dejarme salir.

Nos conocimos en la primaria, gracias a una competición de fútbol donde nuestros equipos se, siendo ambos capitanes de nuestros correspondientes, enfrentaron. Fue un día muy importante para mí el 5 de mayo, pues por fin había encontrado alguien que no tuviese miedo. Alguien que de verdad quería jugar. Alguien con quien podría divertirme y no tener miedo de mostrar cómo era. Y así fue. Aunque al principio -y en medio, y al final, e incluso ahora a nuestra adulta edad- era todo peleas, discusiones y gritos, esa era nuestra mejor manera de saber que éramos verdaderos amigos, y antes de que me diera cuenta todo pasó a ser ' _Sasuke y Naruto'_ , pues íbamos a todas partes juntos, jugábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos y éramos prácticamente inseparables. Y aunque él lo desconocía, de alguna manera me había salvado.

Después, en la secundaria, empecé a salir con una chica: Lauren; era bonita, simpática y nos divertíamos juntos. Pero empecé a alejarme de Sasuke aún sin pretenderlo. Así que puse ambos pesos en una báscula imaginaria, y claramente se iba para el lado de Sasuke. Así que terminamos. Lo hablé con ella y a pesar de todo fue bastante comprensiva cuando le dije que en ese momento no estaba para tener una verdadera relación, ella se alejó acariciando su cabello castaño y, si bien no mostraba una expresión muy feliz, no me aporreó ni insultó, lo que dictaba bastante a mi favor.

Y siempre había sido así. Sasuke era como lo primero de todo, y yo lo veía normal pues él era el único y mejor verdadero amigo que tenía. Y, aunque no me daba cuenta en ese tiempo, él hacía lo mismo, pues si bien él nunca era de palabras, sé a ciencia cierta que lo que más valoraba era pasar su tiempo conmigo.

Recuerdo lo sonrojado que estaba cuando un día se lo admitió a una chica que le reprochaba que pasara más tiempo conmigo que con ella.

Y para nosotros estaba bien.

Sasuke era frío. Yo era cálido.

Él peleaba. Yo peleaba.

Siempre siendo los mejores amigos.

Pero llegó la Universidad, y en tercer año, algo extraño pasó. El padre de Sasuke no paraba de ahogar a mi mejor amigo, que si debía sacar mejores notas, que si debía buscarse una pareja estable... todo con el argumento de que más adelante, debía hacerse cargo de su gran empresa comercial. Y Sasuke se estaba ahogando.

Aproximadamente a mediados del segundo semestre, una noche, Sasuke tiró de mi manga, y sin darme crédito a nada, me arrastró a la primera discoteca que había en la calle principal, bastante alejada de nuestra Universidad y de la Residencia. Yo no pregunté mientras él bebía. No pregunté nada mientras él casi gritaba que estaba cansado, y si bien era sumamente extraño ver a Sasuke de esa forma, solo pude quedarme en silencio y escuchar sus quejas totalmente fundadas.

Después, no sé en qué momento de la noche, yo comencé a beber también. Bebí hasta que prácticamente no podía mantenerme en pie, y Sasuke estaba similar a mí.

Y... sucedió. Sucedió en el momento en el que llegué a su piso, sucedió en el momento en el que me arrastró a su habitación, y sucedió en el momento en el que dijo " _Lo necesito"._ Y demonios, sí, debería haber preguntado, ahora me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo estaba palpitando, mi cuerpo lo quería. Yo realmente lo quería.

Pero nunca olvidaré la tercera vez que sucedió, una semana antes de graduarnos: _"Está bien tenerte. Eres como mi máquina personal para el estrés y la ansiedad."._

Guardé esas palabras en lo más profundo de mí, intentando olvidarlas por completo, pues, si yo me había enamorado de él, ¿por qué él no podría enamorarse de mí en algún momento... mientras todo aquella cosa extraña sucedía entre ambos? ¿No había empezado él todo aquel acercamiento?

 _ **Oh, como me equivocaba.**_


	7. Muñeco

**Sueños rotos.**

Después todo fue una extraña unión entre sexo por las noches, y palabras frías y distancias por las mañanas. Mayormente cuando llegó Sakura y no paraba de preguntarnos cómo nos habíamos conocido, alegando varias veces a cuán cercanos éramos su novio y yo. Y ambos estábamos bien ocultándonos, sinceramente. Era como si tras las noches en las que estábamos juntos, una neblina de amnesia se posara frente a nosotros impidiendo que hablásemos de ello si quiera.

Después, meses más tarde, llegó la boda de Sasuke. Su padre gritó, aporreó y volvió a gritar, hasta que Sasuke, en un periodo exacto de treinta y ocho días, aceptó que finalmente, se casaría con la pelirosa.

La noche en la que me lo contó, ambos estábamos en mi piso, viendo _X-Factor_ , como si nada, yo comiendo un bol de Ramen, y él un pequeño cuenco de sopa de tomate, pues era viernes y habíamos terminado de trabajar -recién habíamos empezado a trabajar formalmente- y era una especie de traducción entre ambos, como siempre, nunca hablada ni pactada. Verdaderamente nuestra relación se basaba mayormente en silenciosos acuerdos que surgían poco a poco.

—He dicho que sí.—Fue todo lo que dijo, y realmente era más que suficiente. Porque llevábamos tantos años juntos, que incluso con un simple movimiento de cabeza, podría haberlo entendido a la perfección. No sabía si Sasuke esperaba una respuesta de mí, la verdad, pero no dije nada. Tragué algo extraño que estaba atorando mi garganta -quizás era el Ramen o quizás era un conjunto de agonía, esperanzas y sueños rotos-, y seguí viendo la televisión, como si la actuación del hombre que aparecía ahora en la pantalla fuese lo más interesante que me había pasado en la vida. Sentía su mirada sobre mí tras varios minutos, pero aún así no dije nada. Nunca hablé esa noche, solo mantenía mi mirada sobre la televisión.

Él no se quedó a dormir, ni siquiera insinuó nada cercano a ello.

El viernes siguiente, la traducción se rompió, aún sin palabras.

Mi ánimo decayó de alguna manera, con más silencios, menos sonrisas y una distancia palpable. A pesar de que intentaba que todo fuese normal, el estar cerca de Sasuke era como si me estuviese lanzado piedras a mí mismo, así que opté por poner toda la distancia posible entre nosotros y el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos, llenarlo con sonrisas falsas y palabras sin significado alguno, conversaciones vanales.

Y Sasuke lo notó, por supuesto.

Pero él tampoco dijo nada.

 _¿Qué podría decir, sin embargo? ¿Yo? ¿Él?_ No éramos nada, nunca lo habíamos sido; quizás mejores amigos que se divierten entre ellos y nada más. Pero eso no es suficiente para nada. Eso no es nada. No significaba nada.

Al menos para él.

(…)

La boda llegó dos meses después, tan apresurada como todo había sido en la relación de ambos. Yo ya hablaba con Sakura fluídamente, y me distanciaba cada vez más de Sasuke, aún cuando algunas noches él se colaba en mi cama y yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para patear su trasero fuera.

Y entonces, todo cambió de alguna manera.

Di el discurso, como padrino del mayor. Y en algún momento de este, gracias a las copas varias que ya llevaba encima, felicité a la pareja, con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos. Quizás todos supusieron que eran de plena felicidad al ver como mi mejor amigo se casaba, pero todo el contrario, era el único modo de transmitir por el que, aunque nunca hablábamos, transmitir a Sasuke que mi corazón estaba desquebrajado mientras él se unía con alguien más.

Porque incluso si no tuviese sentimientos por él, aunque no nos hubiésemos acostado más veces de las que podría contar, aún así estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Lo estaba perdiendo a manos de alguien que ni siquiera Sasuke había elegido. Su padre le impuso a Sakura, él no la había elegido en ningún momento. Y quizás eso era lo único que me seguía animando a aceptar a mi mejor amigo entre mis brazos.

Así que en algún momento de la noche, Sasuke me arrastró a un pequeño cuarto pequeño de la habitación del hotel y me abrazó. Y eso fue todo lo que hicimos, pero sin embargo, se sintió mucho más íntimo que el sexo que muchas veces tuvimos.

—Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.—Fue todo lo que dijo a la salida.

La noche terminó. Él se fue con su ahora esposa a casa, y yo me marché a la mía, solo. Con un corazón roto y con sentimientos que no podía controlar. Bebí hasta que me faltaron fuerzas para meterme en la cama por mí mismo, y cuando por fin pude alcanzar las mantas, me arrullé en ellas porque estaba completamente helado. Con mis rodillas pegadas al pecho y mi cabeza escondida entre ellas, totalmente vació, y a la vez repleto de sentimientos de desamparo.

Mi mejor amigo se había casado.

Mi mejor amigo tenía esposa. Una mujer. Alguien con quien estaría siempre.

Mi mejor amigo, la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada, iba a formar una familia.

Familia de la que jamás formaría parte.

(…)

Y ahora, han pasado meses. Varios meses. Y aunque se prometió que no sería un alma en pena, pues era joven y merecía disfrutar la vida, algo en él seguía roto. Y no sabía como repararlo.

 _Todo eran sueños rotos._

E incluso era peor que al principio del matrimonio, porque en algún punto, Sasuke se volvió frío y distante la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo que el menor se sintiese un objeto simplemente usado para diversión.

Un muñeco roto con el que solo jugaba por mero aburrimiento.

Y no entendía porqué, por más que intentaba comprender o buscar una razón coherente, no había ninguna. Había pasado de un momento a otro, y a pesar de que Sasuke tenía una mala personalidad, fría y borde, nunca había tratado al rubio de la manera en que ahora lo trataba.

" _Todo está roto"—_ Se dice, mientras sigue cortando las verduras que Sakura le pidió. _"Y yo estoy demasiado cansado para arreglarlo"._

Y de alguna manera, esa noche lo decidió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, sin devolverle a Sasuke el adiós, o contestarle al ofrecimiento de si quería que lo llevase a casa en coche.

Estaba demasiado cansado de ello, tras un año y medio. Sasuke ya no jugaría más con él, se juró, con la luna como testigo real, con finas lágrimas trazando su rostro. Porque él no era un juguete, aún cuando estaba lo suficientemente roto para sentirte como tal.


	8. Libre

" _De alguna manera_ " Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, tirando su chaqueta vaquera a la otra punta de la habitación intentando que cayese sobre la silla. _"De alguna manera uno acaba acostumbrándose al dolor, al final, tienes que hacerlo. De un día para otro, alguien te golpea fuerte y de pronto estás en el mundo real, donde te toca jugar, donde te toca caer y romperte miles de veces. Donde no hay nadie más que tú y enamorarte es un miedo que siempre cargarás en tu espalda. Porque la vida se puede resumir en "dime, ¿prefieres hacer daño o salir lastimado?""_ Suspiró profundamente, intentando que las bocanadas de aire le diesen el suficiente aliento para que el nudo en su garganta lo dejase de ahogar, pero no era así. Aún recordaba con lucidez la conversación que habían tenido esta noche, el como Sakura, con su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillantes y soñadores, había comentado que ya era hora de que tuviesen un niño. 'Naruto querrá ser tito pronto, ¿no?' había dicho ella entre risas jocosas, como si fuese la mejor broma del mundo. Él, muy a su pesar, siguió esos carcajeaos, pero en un tono que ni él mismo podía descifrar todo lo que dijo fue: —No tengo prisa, en realidad.

Y ahí estaba ahora, martirizándose. Se había dicho nada más salir por la puerta que acabaría con esa etapa de su vida. Que seguiría adelante. Que le daría la espalda a Sasuke en cualquier tema que no fuese el seguimiento de su amistad. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, echo un ovillo de mantas, intentando buscar el calor que le faltaba, extrañando la presencia del mayor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patético? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía culpar a Sasuke totalmente, pues él no había decidido casarse, pero a la vez, parte de aquella carga era suya, porque si bien podría haber terminado con la pelirosa, allí seguía Sasuke, para no decepcionar a su padre. ¿Y su felicidad? ¿Eso no contaba? Y Naruto no se refería a que Sasuke estuviese con él, pues él prácticamente puede asegurar que Sasuke no lo ve como algo más que un amigo o 'un amigo con derechos'. No, él se refería a la felicidad de Sasuke, a que él tomase las riendas de su vida, y que viajase si quería viajar -sí quería, Sasuke se lo había dicho en su segundo año de amistad-, que recorriese mundo, que pudiese tomarse con más calma el tema de la empresa familiar, que fuese alguien _normal,_ que tenga la oportunidad de cometer errores y aprender de ellos, que no guiasen su vida sin su propio conocimiento.

Pero, ¿quién era él para decir eso? Solo tenía que mirarse a él mismo. Años atrapado en una relación que ni siquiera era eso. Una amistad que podría definirse como cualquier cosa menos amistad, ¿no se había quedado ese término corto hace mucho tiempo?

 _"Realmente solo quiero dormir"-_ Se suplicó a sí mismo, como si eso bastase para que su cerebro permaneciese en silencio, cuando vio que su móvil se iluminó. _"Solo... dormir"_

Porque no quería pensar en sus sentimientos.

No quería recordarse que poco a poco, todo tenía menos claridad y sus pensamientos perdían racionalidad.

Porque, sobre todo, no quería que su corazón, aquel que veía caer a diario, latiese con el nombre de " _Sasuke Uchiha_ ".

A las dos y treinta y tres minutos de la madrugada, sin embargo, su móvil se iluminaría de nuevo, algo que él no vería hasta la mañana siguiente. En la pantalla saldría un "Nuevo mensaje de Sasuke", y dentro de este un: **Te quiero.**

Porque así era la vida, cuando estabas seguro de que ya podía dejar algo atrás, cuando tenías la capacidad de superarlo, arremetía de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca.

La pregunta aquí es, _¿merece la pena?_

* * *

Duh, capítulo cortito, pero pronto tengo preparado el punto de vista de Sasuke, porque, lo crean o no, no es el malo de la historia y ya es hora de que se entiendan sus sentimientos, ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado ^_^

Nos vemos pronto


End file.
